


Landslide

by charlotte2594



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte2594/pseuds/charlotte2594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tells Blaine he not wants but loves him, at the age of 56.</p><p>warning: Main character dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop listening to the original version of 'landslide' as I wrote this one.  
> I wish this could be a truly tender and tentative start between these two.

 

Wooing a man is relatively easy, and full of hopes, when you're still young.

Even you fails, it's just one of your green experiences, along with your first awkward kiss, first job interview and many other things.

All of them seem extremely important to you, but as year rolls by, you have encountered numerous kisses, shags even, any kinds of interviews and many other nth trivial events.

It doesn't make you numb; if anything, those experiences only make people mature, or in most cases, providing people with a chance to re-evaluate themselves.

And that's all Sebastian has suffered, since he realised how much he loves Blaine Anderson, a man who has already bonded with his high school sweat heart for some 23 years.

Love. A word Sebastian thought he would only use to describe impressive sex or food.

23 year relationship. Sebastian didn't even remember to celebrate his birthday every time.

But Sebastian is not going to go after Blaine. Not because he has become genial, but because he no longer wants to have Blaine; he  _loves_  Blaine.

He doesn't want Blaine to be confused or being torn between choosing him or Kurt.

He wants his darling to be as happy as possible. He knows very well that even Blaine has been keen on running his glamorous Broadway business, he enjoys cooking for people he cares about( yeah, maybe not healthy enough) and reading anything together as long as cuddling, with Kurt apparently.

That's why every time he's invited to their private congrats parties(either for Blaine's performances or for Kurt's latest successful clothes design), he always made sure he wore his iconic cocky smile, and retorted light insults with Kurt.

Though what he really wanted was to simply grin to Blaine, and held him to his arms, doing nothing but cuddling, kissing and singing something overly endearing songs to him.

Of course Sebastian is not one of those affectionate, lovesick fellows.

But if he could be with Blaine, he would be most willing to be that kind of dork.

If only he could.

 


End file.
